Untold Secrets
by Dead 2 Da Unknown
Summary: Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING! This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think.The Cullens are vampires and Bella is human.The only thing with the Cullens and Bella is that're OOC,not all of them but some,Especially Bella.The summary is inside.R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for whole story: I OWN NOTHING……..Just the plot.**

**Authors Note: Ok everyone this my first fanfic. But before I write the story im gonna give you a summary first. In this fic the Cullens are still vampires but Bella is not Edwards singer. Tell me what you think about it in a review and if I should actually write it or not. ****--**

**Summary Untold Secrets**

**Bella use to live in Phoenix with her mother, until she moves to Forks, Washington, for unknown reasons, to live with her father, who turns out to be an alcoholic and an abusive guy. While Bella lives in Forks she goes to school, and there she meets the Cullens. What happened in Bella's past that nobody knows about and can she get close to anyone so someone can help her or is it to late?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untold Secrets**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sound of the alarm wakes me up for another day in misery. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom silently as I could without waking Charlie up. I'm still sore from what happened last night.

_**Flashback**_

_Bella walks into the house with two of her duffle bags that she brought with her from Phoenix. When she walked halfway into the house she turned and one of the bags got caught on a lamp and it shattered on the floor. That's when then the trouble started._

"I'm so sorry dad I didn't mean to break your lamp. It was just that my duffle bag got caught on it and I didn't know and I turned and the lamp fell," rambled Bella.

_Charlie just walked up to her, looked at her, and then he slapped her on the face causing Bella to fall into the shattered pieces of the lamp. _

_When she fell down, Charlie started kicking her all over the place and yelling._

"How could you break my lamp," yelled Charlie, " That was the lamp your mother bought."

_After he yelled some more he beat Bella a little bit more before leaving her to clean up the mess._

_**End Flashback**_

I wasn't expecting any of this to happen. If I would have known this I would have stood in that dreadful place of a home with that so called mother of mine and her new husband.

After I get out of the bathroom I look at the time and see that its getting late and I still have to get breakfast started for Charlie and get ready for anther day in that hell whole called school.

After I get ready I run down stairs to the kitchen and make some scrambled eggs and toast for that demon father. After I'm done making that I hear Charlie coming out of the bathroom. When I hear that I put the plate down on the table next to a glass of orange juice and today's paper and I run to the living room to get my book bag and run out the door before **HE** can get down stairs and do anymore damage to me.

While I'm walking to school I remember that Charlie was talking on the phone to someone about a new doctor and his family moving down here to Forks. And that he has five adopted children going to the same school as me and that there all juniors.

That's good that other kids are going to be coming to the school here new besides me 'cause that'll leave less people looking at me. It would be nice meeting them but I have to remember that I cant get close to anybody for there own safety.

**AN****: k I know that not all the Cullens are juniors in school but they are in my story. In the next chapter Bella meets the new family. Hope you like it. Review telling what you like or don't like about it. Shoot if you want you can flame it that always gives me a good laugh. Anyway plz r&r ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: okay I know I haven't updated in a loooong time. And I don't really have an excuse. Only that I haven't really had any inspiration and well I guess that's it . Lol. Sorry if I left any of u guys in suspense or something. If it makes u feel any better u can bite my head off or whatever. Lol. Anyways……….on with the story!! Haha**

Its lunch time right now. Morning classes were the same. Teachers and kids in the class turning there heads not paying attention to what they could see so clearly. I know there curious of what happens at home because of all the bruises I have on me, but I bet they think that I'm causing all this to happen to myself even if its all lies. They probably cant handle the truth that there dear chief of police is a abusive lieng son of a bitch but all well I guess that I'm going to have to endure all if this torture.

So walked into the lunch room and sat right at my usual empty lunch table without getting any lunch since Charlie didn't give me any money for lunch and its not like I was going to ask for anything from him so he has an opportunity to beat me again.

I pulled out my book that I was reading earlier, Wuthering Heights, and started reading. All of a sudden I hear someone talking to me.

"Hey!! My name is Alice. I was just wondering if me and my family can sit with u?" the little pixie like girl that called herself Alice asked.

"Shuh-sure you can if you want to. I have no problem wuh-with it. And my name is Bella," I stammered out. I felt like an idiot.

"Thanks!! Ok let me introduce you to my adoptive siblings. The boy with blonde hair is my boyfriend Jasper Hale," Alice said.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi,"

"Okay. The blonde headed girl that's sitting next to the super tall and muscular guy is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. There both going out with each other."

"Hey Bella," Emmett said while waving at me, "its nice to meet ya!!"

"Haha. Its nice to meet you too," I said.

Wow I actually laughed.

I haven't done that since I don't know when.

I don't even remember.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie said to me.

"Hey Rosalie," I said.

"Oh. You can just call me rose."

"Okay. Rose," I said while smiling.

Oh my god what are these people doing to me.

I'm smiling and laughing with them and what's going to happen next?!

I shouldn't even be with them. I can bring harm to them.

"And the other boy with bronze-ish colored hair is Edward Cullen."

"Um-uhh huh-hi," I stuttered out.

"Hello Bella. Its nice to meet you," Edward said with a crooked grin that had me dazzled.

We were just sitting around talking and having a good time, to my surprise.

And then I got a real good look at all the Cullen kids.

I noticed that they were all abnormally pale skin, paler then mines but just by a little bit, and that they all had the same topaz colored eyes but they looked nothing alike.

And that's when I realized that Phil and Renee and the Cullen kids were just alike with there pale skin but the only difference between them is that Phil and Renee have red eyes and the Cullen's have topaz colored eyes.

That's when realization hit me and put me into shock.

The Cullen's were vampires.

And that's when I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy everyone ikno its been a while I apologize. I didn't have a computer of my own and I didn't want to use my parents computer cuz I hate wen family reads my writing. Soo anyways I got my own laptop for Christmas so u'll be reading my stuff more. ****so anyways on with the story!! Hope u like it!!**

**~Dead 2 Da Unknown**

_Do you think she's alright? _

_She should be waking up soon shouldn't she? I mean have you seen a vision of her waking up yet?_

_She should be waking up soon in 5…4…3…2…_

**A bunch of voices were talking at once. I couldn't remember what had happened. One minute I was at lunch with Alice and the rest of the Cullens and then after introducing ourselves I realized….oh god! There vampires. **

**My eyes shot open fast. I looked around me and I saw I was in a room. All the Cullen "kids" were in there but I also saw an older man and woman. They were vampire too but they had topaz colored eyes like the others. **

"**If you're going to drain me I would rather you do it now please," I told them. I'd rather die by vampires then from my own father and his beatings that he gives me every day. **

**I raised my head to see what was taking them so long to drain me. When I saw their face all I saw was shock. Shock and horror, those were the reactions from all of them. Though Emmett did seem amused somewhat with what I had said.**

"**What's wrong with all of you? I know you're all vampires. I'm not shocked. What are you guys waiting for to suck me dry?" I asked them impatiently.**

"**Dear we're not going to kill you? Whatever gave you that idea? Oh and jus so you know my name is Esme Cullen and this is my husband Dr. Carlisle Cullen," the older woman vampire said while pointing to herself and the other older male vampire.**

"**Well as I said before I know you guys are vampires since I've had my experience with them before, so I know you guys drink blood. But the only thing I don't understand is why all of you have topaz colored eyes while other vampires have red eyes?" I asked them.**

"**Why don't we go downstairs and talk so we can all be comfortable," Carlisle said.**

**I looked around. I had forgotten that we were still in a bedroom.**

"**Ok…" was my only answer.**

**When we got down stairs we sat down in the living room. Everything looked beautiful but at the same time expensive. **

"**You have a very beautiful home Esme," I told her while looking around the room in awe.**

"**Thank you dear. I did it myself, all the interior decorating. Its one of my favorite things to do on my free time," she told me while smiling at me in a loving way that I've never seen before or was even use to. "Oh and to answer your earlier question we don't drink blood from humans we drink from animals. We like to call ourselves vegetarians as a small joke." After she said that I was disappointed yet somewhat relieved. **

"**Ok so Bella I know this may be difficult for you to talk about but its necessary for us to know why you fainted at lunch, how you know about vampires and also what vampires have you came in contact before coming to Forks? Oh and why you have so many bruises and look so broken? We'll be patient with everything that you're telling us and we won't interrupt. But I've noticed that the kids like you and you seem like a nice girl and we would like to help you in any way possible." Carlisle said. Kindness love passion and other emotions that I didn't recognize were spoken out of every word that he had spoken.**

**I looked at Carlisle and his wife. They seemed to really care. I turned looking at everyone else and they seemed to be having the same emotion. I was somewhat confused as to why they would feel this way towards me after just now meeting all of them but I pushed that thought aside.**

**They wanted to know everything. Was I willing to tell them? They seemed to care. But was it enough? If I tell them this could put them all in danger including myself. But I feel like I owe it to them. I don't know why though. Maybe because in this short amount of time of just getting to know them all they've all brought me some type of happiness that I've never felt before. They made me feel loved, like I actually matter.**

**I opened my mouth, "Ok I'll tell you…."**

**Ok I know I left it off as a cliffy but I had to do it. Hehe. Plus its very late over here so I'm off to go to sleep hope u like what I wrote.**

**~Dead 2 Da Unknown~**

**~!Read & Review!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone I know I haven't really been writing lately but I've been really busy and haven't had any true inspiration really. But I have a lot of ideas for this story so keep reading and review please.**

**How do I start with this story its really painful. But I'll have to pull through. I feel like I can trust these people…vampires…and its only fair, they told me their story, the least I can do is tell them mines. **

**I looked at everyone around the room. They were looking at me patiently waiting for me to start my story.**

**I began, "Ok this isn't going to be easy but bear with me. It all started when I was younger and my parents got a divorce. I was to young to understand what was going on at the time. But my mom took me to live with her. We moved to Arizona. While I was growing up my mother Renee would go on a bunch of dates with different guys so I ended up taking care of myself most of the time. I was usually home alone. I didn't really mind actually, even though I was really young it was actually relaxing. It was a big change and difference from all the arguing between Charlie and Renee. When I started to get older my mom found this guy that she really liked. His name was Phil. They ended up dating for a long time. Then one day I found a note from my mom saying that she'll be gone for a year with Phil, not to worry about her because she's fine and to take care of the house. She didn't even tell me she loved me or for me to take care. So I stood at home for a year by myself. There was enough food at the house but if I needed to buy more food there was money in the house to buy more. A year passed and my mom came back with Phil, but she was different. She was paler, more beautiful, but what changed the most were her eyes. They were blood red. That's when things changed completely and for the worse too. To put a long story short they used me. I was like their personal blood bank. They drank from me all the time but before I could change into a vampire they would suck the venom out. This went on till I left them and moved in with Charlie." **

**I finished the first half of my story. I waited till they let everything sink in. If it was possible I would think they got paler then they already were. I looked at everyone and they were all shocked, you can also tell they were sad and also mad. This confused me completely. I didn't understand why they were having this reaction.**

"**Why are you guys so mad?" I asked seriously.**

"**Dear it's because even though we just met you we care about you. Even though we just met we love you like our own," Esme told me in a motherly way.**

"**Bella, how did they suck the venom out?" asked Carlisle.**

"**I don't know. I could tell sometimes that they would almost lose control. But then they wouldn't. I don't know how to explain it," I told him.**

**Everyone stood quiet for a while just taking everything in. **

"**That's just half the story. There's more that I have to tell you," I told them in a whisper knowing they would hear me.**

"**What!" "What do you mean there's more?" "Oh my!" they all shouted at the same time.**

"**Ok well when I moved down here i started to get abused," they started to growl, "I can't take It anymore. I mean I'm always gona love Charlie. He's my father but I just can't go on like this with the abuse." **

**Ok so tell me how you like it. I know it's been a while since I last updated but tell me what u think. And tell me if you think I should keep going with this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I know its been a looonnnggg while but my computer was messed up with viruses n blah blah blah. Anyways im gonna try and finish this story. My new goal lolz. Well I hope u like this. Please tell me what you think of it.**

"You have to report him, you do know that right?" said Carlisle. I only nodded my head. I knew I had to report Charlie, the thing was, would people believe me. "Bella, I can tell that your worried but don't be. We're gonna help you and you're gonna be safe from now on," Jasper told me.

I was shocked that Jasper spoke to me. He barely said two words to me earlier but what he said to me just now meant so much to me. I looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back, I had to look away before my face turned redder then it usually is. "So… how do we do this?" I asked them.

"Well since I'm a doctor I can just say that you came to me and told me everything, I'll tell them what you just told us, cutting out some details of course. Then I'll tell the child services ((A.N. I hope that's right. Excuse my mistakes XD)) that Esme and I have no problem with letting you stay here with us and then everything will be set with the Charlie situation. After all that is settled then we will start dealing with the other situation with your mother and Phil," Carlisle explained to me and everybody else.

I thought over what he just said and it sounded like it would work. Aw well I guess we'll give it a shot, there's no harm in trying. "Are you sure about all of this? I really don't want to impose but if you're sure I would be so thankful." Esme answered back, "Of course Bella dear, were sure and you won't be imposing at all."

"Thank you so much. This means the world to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you guys. You have helped me so much, and I feel like a load has been lifted off of me and I can breathe a little better now," I told them feeling so much better.

**Ok so ikno this is pretty short. But that's all I got for now. And I know I said I was gonna finish this story but idk now. Ehh im just not feeling it. But if you guys like it n think I should keep going with it then let me know in a review.**


End file.
